El Final
by alien2506
Summary: Tokio de Cristal ha caido en guerra, todo está perdido. La cruel guerra y el ultimo instante relatados desde los ojos de la unica sobreviviente del reino: Sailor Neptune. La pérdida y un amor que va más allá de los límites comunes.


****

El Final

Basada en los personajes de: Naoko Takeuchi

****

Una historia de: Natalia @-- La Rosa Roja

**************************

- ¡¡No me dejes!!

Fue lo último que irrumpió el silencio de aquel maldito lugar. Después, la oscuridad se apoderó de todo nuevamente y la mortífera quietud sólo era interrumpida por sollozos ocasionales. A la mitad de aquella nada desoladora solo quedaba una sombra silenciosamente viva sobre la sangrienta tierra. El final de Tokio de Cristal estaba cerca, pero eso no importaba… ya no importaba. Nada importaba realmente mientras aquella nada lo invadía todo poco a poco. Aquella delicada sombra respiraba del aire con aroma a sangre, a muerte, a guerra. La única sobreviviente de la masacre que había tenido lugar era una chica de cabello aguamarina y ojos azules teñidos de tristeza. Su uniforme de scout se encontraba rasgado por la reciente batalla y sus pulcros colores estaban salpicados de sangre. El delicado moño que colgaba de su espalda era mas bien un jirón de tela, al igual que el que ceñía su pecho. La tiara que una vez adornó su frente ahora era menos que un trozo de metal en el suelo. Miró su alrededor con asco y miedo, por todas partes había muerte. 

En la lejanía yacían los cuerpos de los monstruos enemigos, un poco más cerca se hallaban los cadáveres de dos de sus amigas. Una hermosa joven rubia con un moño deteniendo su cabello se encontraba boca abajo, sin respiración; a su lado, una pequeña de negro cabello y traje violeta era acariciada por la suave brisa que anunciaba la derrota del ejército real. No muy lejos de ellas estaban los cuerpos a medio mutilar de Sailor Júpiter y Sailor Mercury. Jupiter era apenas un esbozo de lo que había sido en vida. Toda la fuerza que había poseído había sido absorbida por la batalla. Mercury sostenía lastimosamente su minicomputadora mientras ésta seguía haciendo cálculos. En su pequeña pantalla la situación se tornaba fría, más fría aún. Una enorme cantidad de ceros la inundaba reportando bajas enemigas y amigas. Un poco mas cerca de ella estaba el cuerpo que inspiraba mas tristeza de todos: Sailor Moon, también la soberana de Tokio de Cristal había perecido y con ella la esperanza de una Tierra pacífica. Yacía en el suelo y su traje de Eternal Sailor Moon estaba desgarrado y reducido a grises colores. A su alrededor estaban las plumas que una vez habían formado sus alas. A escasos pasos de ella se encontraba el soberano de la Tierra, Endímion. Su armadura no era otra cosa sino polvo, la sangre aún goteaba por sus cabellos. Con su último aliento había hecho un inútil y patético intento por alcanzar a su amada. Así había quedado tendido sobre la tierra, con una mano extendida hacia ella, con una ultima esperanza de que la muerte uniera sus manos inertes.

Frente a ella estaba el cuerpo de la persona mas especial para ella, su amiga, su compañera de batalla, la persona que más había amado, la única. Entre sus manos aún sostenía la mano de la ahora difunta, Sailor Uranus. Había muerto por mantenerla viva. Sailor Neptune se preguntó ¿cómo es que había sido tan egoísta? ¿Cómo la había dejado viva para verle muerta? Tenía que sufrir el hecho de ver sus cabellos rubios teñidos de sangre, de sostener sus manos frías y de observar con dolor que el último beso había sido de la Muerte. Las lágrimas escurrían de sus ojos como dos ríos. No podía creer que ella hubiera muerto, Haruka que había desafiado a la muerte desde su infancia, ahora estaba muerta. 

Mas allá del horizonte se escuchaba el lento avance de la infame guerra. Ya no importaba nada más, ahora estaba completamente sola. Neptune acarició el rostro de su amada a la vez que la invadía la tristeza absoluta. Un agudo dolor surgió en su vientre recordándole la razón por la que estaba sola. Una pronunciada herida la atravesaba desde el vientre hasta el costado derecho. El monstruo que la había atacado había lanzado un golpe terrible y mortal, pero Haruka había evitado con su cuerpo que el ataque de un monstruo la asesinara, pero aún así el golpe la había alcanzado. Neptune sonrió al notar la sangre que brotaba en gran cantidad. 

De pronto el estruendo de la guerra violentó el cielo haciéndolo estallar en relámpagos. La capa roja de sangre que cubría aquella tierra maldita comenzó a tornarse gris. Michiru levantó la mirada hacia sus compañeras caída, el cielo también lloraba su pérdida y sus amargas lágrimas purificaban la sanguinolenta tumba de aquellas que habían protegido la Tierra con tanto esmero. Los relámpagos iluminaban la obra que aquella guerra una y otra vez, Michiru comenzó a sentir los brazos pesados y dejó caer la mano de Haruka. El viento golpeaba furioso los cuerpos de las sailor scouts como intentando hacerlas volver en sí. Por esta violencia la tierra se alzaba formando repentinos tornados. La árida tierra golpeaba el rostro de Michiru con furia, mientras el agua la salpicaba. 

Su fuerza comenzó a esfumarse y ella sonrió. Sintió que todo comenzaba a disiparse. El viento se detuvo y dejó solo paso al llanto del cielo. En la lejanía se escuchó una explosión, Michiru sabía que ya todo había terminado. Habían derrotado al grupo que lideraba la Pequeña Dama. Michiru se entristeció al pensar que la apenas adolescente princesa había corrido con la misma suerte que su madre. Por fin se quedó sin fuerzas y cayó pesadamente al suelo. Junto a ella estaba su amada, recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho inmóvil de Uranus. Suspiró mientras seguía perdiendo fuerzas, la Muerte aún no se había llevado el aroma de Uranus, eso la tranquilizaba. Repentinamente dejó de sentir la lluvia sobre su cuerpo, aún podía verla caer pero ya no la sentía. Sus párpados se cerraron para no volverse a abrir. El silencio fue absoluto, la lluvia caía sigilosamente como lamentando la pérdida. El cielo no dijo nada simplemente observó el último suspiro de la guerrero Neptuno. Ahí sobre la árida tierra tuvo lugar el último momento de un amor más profundo que el mar y más libre que le viento. Sostenida de la mano de su único amor había partido a seguirla amando en otro mundo. La lluvia se apaciguó y el sol dio, irónicamente, vida a un nuevo amanecer. Dejó caer sus rayos como lágrimas doradas sobre los cuerpos de Haruka y Michiru, descubrió que la chica de cabello aguamarina sonreía ampliamente. No le había importado perecer pues así podría seguir con su amada.

__

"Anata ga ireba..."

****

FIN

Nota de la Autora:

Para los que no lo saben, _Anata ga ireba_ es la frase final de una de las canciones mas hermosas de Haruka y Michiru. Me refiero a "Unmei wa Utsukushiku" si no la tienen bájenla. _Anata ga ireba_ significa "si estoy contigo"

Y sus dudas, comentarios y sugerencias mandenmelas a: usagi2099@hotmail.com 


End file.
